


Mac and Jack + softness

by NatalieRyan



Series: Non-sexual acts of intimacy [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Prompt Fill, Softness, just the boys winding down after a bad mission, non-sexual acts of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Mac looked seconds away from face planting onto Jack so he took him up on that offer and decided to get some more sleep. Mac didn't know he was that tired until he found himself leaning over Jack and placing his head on Jack's belly. It was soft under his head and Mac didn't like to admit it out loud, but sometimes when he needed comfort, he always needed Jack.Mac exhaled and settled more comfortably against Jack. Jack in turn mock oofed at the kid squirming until he found his sweet spot for rest and then he started running his hand through Mac's hair. Scratching at his scalp, Jack gently coaxed Mac into a more relaxed state and his kid finally closed his eyes.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Non-sexual acts of intimacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189964
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Mac and Jack + softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).



> This fic was born out of a talk I had with thistle and as always I love to rumble about how soft Jack looks and with his soft middle, so she shared a memory of hers with me, and I did the rest (she did the same with the OCs. We had a very good day).   
> The boys winding down after a mission that left them with a sour taste. All they need is to be close to each other, cuddling and softness.  
> Thistle, this is for you ♥  
> P. S. super vague mention of what could have been if the arms dealer continued with his advances, and implied what he meant with his words. Nothing explicit.

They had experienced bad missions before. It wasn't that uncommon, since almost every mission they worked on turned bad real fast. But there were some missions that took bad to the next level. 

They managed to make it out unscathed, except emotionally. There were some scrapes and bruises on both of them, but Mac got it worse off than Jack. Being reminded of his “failures” as Mac referred to the times he wasn't able to stop something from happening. 

This time, what went particularly wrong was that they went undercover at a gala and Mac was tasked to approach their target. Just another arms dealer at a country they weren't allowed to mention they were operating on. They were tasked with having to take him into custody because of a potential lead and intel he could give out for one of his associates. Matty was confident that they could do that and sent Mac, Jack, Riley and Bozer as guests. They went in teams of two and while it wasn't weird per se, it made the air tense with having to pretend for these people, because all of the schmoozing wasn't their scene at all. 

Mac had the “luck” to be the one who came the closest to the guy and in his attempt to try and come off just as another innocent businessman accompanying his very boring friend to a charity gala, Mac was made for what he was. 

Later, they learned that it wasn't Mac's acting or his choice of words, but the arms dealer knowing that they were coming. They were made before they hit the scene, and were deliberately dragged into a trap. 

Still, Mac couldn't shake the feeling of failure, nor the words the man spoke of what he was going to do to him once he got Mac alone for himself. The words Jack spoke into the guy's ear as he was cuffing him did a little to ease up the way Mac felt. He felt off balance and like he was a fresh meat hung on a hook and admired by people. There were more stares at the “pretty boy” throughout the night and somehow those words and looks hit Mac harder after the mission was over. 

There were some scrapes on his arms and hands from trying to fight the guy's bruising grip and from trying to defend himself against what could have been. Until Jack screamed “leave my son alone” and then a bigger fight broke as the guy's bodyguards got in on it. 

Mac was currently shielded from view thanks to Jack having an arm wrapped around his shoulders and keeping him safe. 

They were headed to exfil, and Mac couldn't stop shivering. Jack was trying to reassure him, telling him it wasn't Mac's fault, but still, Mac was rattled and no amount of convincing helped Mac from feeling like he wasn't a good fit for the job. 

Jack knew that the thought must have had something to do with their ongoing battle with how Mac viewed himself versus what Oversight wanted from his asset and agent rather than his son. It made Jack even more protective and hovering and Mac was clinging to him with the last dregs of sanity. Jack thought that if Mac pulled away for a second time, Jack wouldn't have been able to endure that personal kind of hell again. Having been separated from the kid for three months while he was in Nigeria was the worst Jack felt, PTSD and nightmares notwithstanding and Jack would rather not repeat the experience. 

The briefing was short. It was as if Matty could sense that there was a storm brewing and kept it short and simple. Thankfully Oversight wasn't present for this one. 

Jack drove them to Mac's place in the GTO. It was too quiet in the car, but Jack didn't want to start the explosion while they were on their way home. He was sure it was coming, but he didn't want to push. 

Mac meanwhile was trying hard not to let on just how bothered he was by the whole setting of Jack and the others listening to all the things the arms dealer told him. And the fact that his dad was going to read it in the transcription was making him feel on edge. 

In the house, Mac set off to the kitchen and reached for the fridge. He desperately needed to have a drink. He was vaguely aware that Jack followed him, but flinched nonetheless when Jack reached for the fridge door and closed it. It was as if he could read Mac's mind, and knew what Mac wanted to do. 

A little “I don't think it's a good idea” started the explosion Jack was waiting for. And as always Jack wasn't going to give up on convincing Mac that he was wrong about thinking something he did or said was the thing that set the arms dealer off. And while doing so, he explained to Mac that they were set up, trying to convince his boy that he wasn't at fault. Just in case Mac didn't hear Riley's shaking voice telling them about her new findings. 

After they made up and Jack brought them each a bottle of water, they had a quiet dinner. Matty gave them a couple of days off and they had nothing to do in the morning so they stayed up late. Jack guessed it was because of what happened and the threats towards Mac. He camped out on the couch, that way he would be able to get to Mac's room faster if the kid had a nightmare. As if predicted, Mac had a violent nightmare several hours later and Jack was ready for it. 

Mac was grateful that Jack stayed with him. It was one of those times he really needed his partner, but was afraid to ask him to stay. Jack seemed to have felt Mac's uneasiness and the second Mac woke up from his nightmare, Jack was there. 

Mac buried his head in Jack's shoulder, enjoying the softness of Jack's body as he relaxed into his partner's embrace. The quiet tone of Jack's voice in a combination with the Texas drawl and Jack's hands drawing patterns on his back lulled Mac back to sleep. When he woke up next, it was early morning and upon further inspection Mac found Jack was with him in the bed. Unsure if Jack had even slept the night before, Mac tried to be very careful to not disturb his partner, but when Mac moved, Jack did so too, revealing he was reading a book while lying down on his stomach next to Mac. Mac smiled at the sight, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Once back in his room Mac was faced with the need to get on with his day, but found that getting out of bed was taxing for him so he moved back to the bed. Jack was now propped against the headboard and had his glasses on, still reading the book. Mac recognized it as the spy thriller novel he got for Jack's birthday. For some reason Jack enjoyed those books despite living the spy life quite literally. But they made Jack happy, and Mac indulged Jack often with some book or other. There was nothing like Jack's happiness when he got a new book. And in their line of work, they didn't get much time for reading so this one took a raincheck. 

(Mac would like very much to not remind himself of how those days surrounding Jack's birthday and his own went). 

Mac slid back under the covers, but this time he noticed that Jack was looking at his phone rather than his book, and Mac wanted to see what it was, too. 

Soon enough they both fell in a rabbit hole of watching cat videos, Bozer's fault, really, for sending them one in the group chat they had. After a while Mac started to feel his eyes droop and it was several times he jerked from dozing off and felt weird afterwards.

Jack must have noticed because he paused the video they were watching and told Mac to go ahead and get some more sleep. 

Mac looked seconds away from face planting onto Jack so he took him up on that offer and decided to get some more sleep. Mac didn't know he was that tired until he found himself leaning over Jack and placing his head on Jack's belly. It was soft under his head and Mac didn't like to admit it out loud, but sometimes when he needed comfort, he always needed Jack. 

Mac exhaled and settled more comfortably against Jack. Jack in turn mock oofed at the kid squirming until he found his sweet spot for rest and then he started running his hand through Mac's hair. Scratching at his scalp, Jack gently coaxed Mac into a more relaxed state and his kid finally closed his eyes. 

Mac's hair was longer now and there were few stray strands of hair falling over his eyes. Jack had to stop himself from brushing them off, fingers skimming over Mac's forehead, playing with his hair. Mac stirred, but it was to bury his face further in Jack's stomach and the surge of affection that overcame Jack was too much to contain inside. 

Mac was still somewhere between a light doze and full sleep and enjoyed Jack's ministrations. Between Jack's calm breathing, the sound of his heartbeats and the rhythmic rise and fall of Jack's belly underneath his head with each breath Jack took, was pulling Mac under and fast. It felt so good and the last thing Mac remembered was Jack leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

Jack noticed a change in breathing as Mac fell back asleep. It was making him sleepy too, and Jack settled his hand on top of Mac, and with the comforting weight of his boy on his stomach, he dozed off too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
